Talmira Drayce
Appearance For someone of her human age, she does often get looks, and it's not because of the equipment that she carries on her, nor the ears that distinctly mark her out as an Elvari elf. She has a lean and muscular figure for a woman at 5'9" tall, her training regime helping to maintain it. And having done some exploring outside the forests over the years, her skin differs from much of her race, having developed a very light tan over the many years she has been around. This is only complemented by her snow white hair, which is often seen flowing down a little past her shoulder blades. And in face framed by that hair, she bears a set of eyes and blue as mountain glaciers, which often leads to her description of having a somewhat piercing gaze. However, her clothing seems decidedly warmer than her stare would suggest her personality is. When not on the job, her clothing tends to decidedly be more casual than her working wear is, but is a whole lot more pragmatic that the traditional flowing robes her race is known for wearing. And one that seems to fit her lifestyle and occupation as a soldier for hire as well. It consists of a black and grey camouflage tank top, showing a portion of her midriff and her lean, muscular upper body. Covering her legs is a pair of khaki colored cargo pants, seemingly baggy enough to conceal how well built her legs are under those pants. Covering her feet are a pair of grey combat boots that go up to her lower calves, zipping up to keep them on. And her combat gear is just as practical as her casual dress. Her combat attire is much much more suited to her ideals of stealth over brute force, the coloring of the gear reflecting that like for stealth. The main part of it is a black, two part body suit that zips up the front over her chest, showing off her upper body. A red utility belt helps to secure the lower half, which shows off her lean and muscular legs. She wears a gunmetal grey cloak that fastens around her neck, a matching colored pair of finger-less gloves covering her hands, and allowing for fine movements. Covering her body suit are pieces of are pieces of blended ceramic metal body armor, covering her chest, forearms, back, and her upper and lower legs. Where the body armor doesn't cover her lower legs, she wears those same grey combat boots, the coloration allowing her to blend well into the urban environments she sometimes finds herself in. Personality Talmira's personality is a bit of an insight as to how the woman thinks. On the surface, her seriousness when on the job comes from having had to constantly compete with humanity and with other mercenaries such as herself. On the job, especially in her line of work, being serious about the job keeps you alive. And given how long she's lived, it's only proof that her seriousness for the job has paid off very well. When not one the job, however, her personality is a totally different matter. Outside of her work, she has a little more relaxed personality to her, a woman that is very much able to look at you with a smile. Far from being serious, her few friends outside of work describe her as friendly, affable, easy-going and relaxed. And her hobbies are a seeming reflection of that personality as well, allowing her to both relax and help with her work-related skills. At her safe house HQ, when she wants to truly unwind, she can, more often than not, be found reading a book. And, as a bit of a surprise, she can sometimes be found drawing as well. And given the amount of time she does spend on her work, she seems to be surprisingly good at drawing, with her focus primarily on the landscapes she's seen in her years doing mercenary work. In part to both keep in shape and help out with her work, she often works out in her spare time as well. This training regimen of hers consists primarily of kickboxing, and secondarily of gymnastics. Her kickboxing helps very well with her strength and her physical conditioning, and her gymnastics allows her to keep loose and limber. Either way...it keeps her well prepared for the job. Weapons & Equipment The equipment that she has is not only a reflection of how well she does at her job, but how she wants to continue to do it well. It's reflected in every aspect of her working gear. Weapons *'.338 magnum sniper rifle': Used for long range attacks, wanting to put distance between her and the target. It also allows her to use a common ammunition that can be readily found and bought. She's equipped this with a thermal sight to help her keep track of a target, no matter if it is in cover or not. *'.45 caliber pistol': She uses this pistol in close range gunfights, if it ever comes down to it. She prefers this caliber because of its stopping power, and how easily it can be enchanted. *'Short swords': As part of her Elvari heritage, she was trained from the age of 10 in the use of these weapons that are strapped to her sides. Like all of her weapons, she keeps her swords well maintained and sharpened, knowing she would most likely have to use them at any moment. And like her pistol, these can be easily enchanted. Equipment *'Wrist mounted datapad': Helps her keep up with work when she has time off. And when used during her work, it helps her not only find information, it also helps her communicate and track her target. *'Utility belt': Belt that allows her to hold ammunition, weapons accessories and other work related items. *'Bandolier': Allows her to hold the clips for her pistol ammunition. Abilities Magic Backstory Author's notes Category:Character Category:Third Era Category:Female Category:Elf